


lovely fox

by Aa1434680



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680





	lovely fox

她低下头，视线在刚上过油的胶合板碰了壁，深不可测的黑胶海洋。再度返回显示屏的步数距离，计数器的数字不由感到全身心的疲，摩擦过力的运动鞋底在发烫。浑身解数的流汗感觉无疑是舒爽和酸痛的。裴柱现歪头蹭着脖子上挂的毛巾，忽然看到倒映海面的一张面孔，她的眼睫被汗打湿，顾及不到滚落的一颗汗珠。  
她微微皱起眉头，办了豪华年费会员卡的特殊待遇，可不仅仅为了一件精致的小礼品。条件，挑选任一位类型各异的同性教练员，伴随这一整年的健身旅途，高枕无忧是这家gym的既定规矩。教练员流传偷拍于社交软件的美色，隐晦性器官的暗示，私下的暗红柳绿也成为打败同行业竞争的招牌。裴柱现舔了舔有些裂的嘴唇，想笑但是笑不出来。  
她怕破皮的嘴角咧开会更疼。  
本来心里很期待这会是个什么样的礼物呢，配得上六位数的价。  
很显然，姜董事为摆出宽宏大度男人味道的惺惺作态，彰示财力最有效的工具——几张刷都刷不完的黑卡和名贵大牌并不会蒙蔽中年女人的理智，尤其是聪明的，三十五岁的漂亮女人。  
道理都懂，但这笔厚礼，她可千万不能收。  
身材魁梧的美黑女性，肌肉匀称显瘦的冷白皮，被辞退依旧保持很好的OL，短发泪痣的破洞裤补助生，增肌减脂游刃有余的金牌健身员，口活很好的高鼻子情圣。  
这些她都想过，也都做过。每个类型的气味她都很敏感。  
三十五岁的性构想，凌驾于她喜欢女人。她只想和女人做爱。  
吚呀，可这种类型裴柱现真的鲜少遇见。要怎么形容，更像是年轻时玩过的发条弹簧，既童稚又情趣。  
再来十次她也不会觉得腻歪。  
她已经忘了多少遍从新晋丈夫的手机里看到姜涩琪的照片。严肃刻板的姜董事是个精力缺缺的油肚男，摸得出年轻俊朗的影子，但并不妨碍她光凭脚趾就能挑弄让其勃起，不费什么力气就让她困得直打哈欠，迎来最快速度的早泄。因为裴柱现长得是真他妈的美。祸害是贬义词，但附加于她即是十足的祸源。不需任何言语，光是那副耷拉下眼睑的模样就能让阿尔卑斯的山脊为止崩塌，咬住嘴唇让舌头微微卷曲露在外部，让人不自觉行走深渊的舵轮转盘，宁愿多看一眼在下一瞬踩空，掉入地底深处，当场毙命。更别提令对方下体开始不由自主地抽动，吝于迷雾中一个眼神，为此她过门以来的一个月内，还没有和姜董事进行一回正经的房事。她无聊至极地玩着让男人轻而飘飘然的无聊把戏，甚至外阴都没有湿过一次。  
裴柱现认为她的态度么，不尽人意。  
尽管她以前就是干这行的。偏向于兜售商业情报和短暂的愉悦，全靠一副外貌和口舌，工作需要，基本懒得投入。纵使遇见过不少各个领域出众的人，也有多次被正式追求，踩着肌肤之亲上位，抛给爱情的橄榄枝，心跳加速的时刻也不是没有。  
总之，准则之一，陪完的男人一律拉入黑名单，女人也不例外。  
公事公办和满足生理需求可以同时进行。  
身边的人筋疲力竭侧着身，仿佛翻不过去半睡不醒的颓石头。房间的薰草香容易让人产生幻象，她踹了踹男人的大腿根。嗯，没醒。裴柱现边哄边把玩男人肥硕的食指，往胸前的沟壑送进去之前，径直九十度转弯，带领到床头灰暗的屏幕。  
三星解锁清脆的“咔嚓”，继续带领她朝思暮想的人。  
只存活在Moment的，新鲜无比的姜涩琪。姜董事的小女儿，现年十九岁，市重点艺术大学二年级，同时是姜氏的继承人。董事长这点倒是该夸，隐藏了很多年的慈父精神，偷偷保存女儿的生活轨迹，虽然比起十八线女明星的全裸写真和会议存档，寥寥无几。一目十行的能力让她借用指纹都能浏览到一些。把相册稍微往前翻，其中一组和女孩子最新的合照，引起了裴柱现的注意。小毛孩的性向一眼看穿，果然是谈朋友，而不是朋友呢。不过是新交的吗？她之前没见过。裴柱现抠抠屏幕，还是偏爱那张盘在腰间的丝巾。她锁定了那个日期，薄纸纤盈的腰肢，不管是俏皮还是被迫穿上的制服，材质的毛糙对皮肤轻微的不适，她想象过姜涩琪那只筋骨分明的手解开巾条的神情，因为背后的绳结系得有些紧而犯愁，厚衬衫被汗水洇湿，解开后衣服也皱巴巴的，眼睛漆黑但明亮。  
年轻女孩有着如猎豹般拟近针形的深色瞳孔，环绕宁静的天光和溪径的波澜，还有属于女人指引乌凌图明的雪白身躯。反正都是睡，相比半百不遂的老头，睡继承人也是一样睡，何况这类情况更加有性欲，更加被生理所接受。快乐很简单。  
她也很久没做过了。  
“首先是拉环运动和负重半蹲。可以先做几组给我看看您的体力负荷，方便进行调整。”姜涩琪这次是nike全身的装束，因高领很热拉开，正好露到喉结。她看着一言不语的女人，又问了一遍，“觉得很难吗？方便示范给您......欸，裴女士？”  
裴柱现放在毛巾的手停了一下，食指若无意识地拨弄耳垂。  
接触到照片之外的姜涩琪，鼻尖再次嗅到了隔着远远的蜂蜜运动香精。运动裤的线条笔直，外套撸到一半的手臂是健康流畅的小麦色，彼时正向她投来青涩疑惑的眼神。哦，还不知道自己是她妈呢。看来老头子嘴巴很严，尚未做好心理准备告诉千金小宝宝。裴柱现玩味地应了声，转过身握住器械的拉环。  
那就待会在床上告诉吧。  
“好的，我会给您计数。练好必要的臀形的是第一步......我看到了您填的表，练臀？”姜涩琪走了两步，来到她面前，抓过另一端拉环，“接下来，我和您一起做。”  
裴柱现有把拉环扯掉的错觉。来的还挺快。她开口说：“现在就可以练。和我一起做那个吧？”  
“嗯，拉环动作，我们开始吧。”姜涩琪点了点头，弓下腰深蹲，先做了起来。  
呵，打偏离球。  
“练好臀形是要给你看的，对吗？”裴柱现的反问句。声线很好听，带着细碎鼻音的上扬语调。  
“您觉得有效果即可，没有就换掉我，都没关系。”姜涩琪客套地答。表格里写的，这个学员年龄明明比她大一轮多，但看上去保养得很好，好小好美，她回头想要问问牌子。这边裴柱现没有再接话，缺乏运动的小兔子有些喘气了。姜涩琪默默查着数，只敢盯她的腿。  
教练员的如意算盘打得巨响。先交房租，养女友，问到牌子后跑到官网，用在健身房挣的工资给分居的妈妈买一整套保养品。她并不是很缺钱，攒的零花钱就足够养活普通大学生好几年。自从妈跟爸不知道什么原因分开后，这么久都没给妈妈买过礼物呢。唔唔，可能需要过段时间才发工资。至于价钱嘛，多贵她都能接受，毕竟是经济独立后第一笔正式的工作。当然，她也有点点奇怪。为什么面试时非要看脸，而不是身体素质？虽然麻瓜姐姐朴秀荣推荐的时候，朴秀荣说：很刺激。  
她问为什么。“就是操学员的健身教练啊，卖身契咯。”嘴里的可口可乐充当了朴秀荣的卸妆水。  
不心动是假的。这个学员长得是她见过最好看的，话内——多少也有点那种意思。  
裴柱现倒是肆无忌惮地瞧着她，棕色帽檐下的阴影，立体的轮廓掩埋于此。姜涩琪年下的优势出现了，这么半天的深蹲都没喘一口粗气，拉环弯曲强度几乎到极限。体力不错。培养培养能玩很久，裴柱现想。用烂的招数钓到小姜同学实在太不诚恳，她想认真一回。不过，为了预防小朋友得知自己取代她生母身份后气愤愤地离开，还是先速战速决比较好。  
她对待想缠的人，一向不需死缠烂打。  
狡猾的兔子阿姨，稍稍用点心就能得逞。  
姜涩琪的余光早已察觉，即将交汇的视线又一次在对方的回避下错开。  
事实昭然若揭。  
然而还没来得及下次的对视，裴柱现放开拉环，而是穿过大型机械的空隙往前勾到了姜涩琪的手臂。  
教练员的skinship特别敏感，除非是她主动的，不出意外地呆住了。  
这......这是要干嘛？虽然老板签合同时，强调不许抗拒学员任何以教学为目的的肢体接触——  
也，太......太贴近了。女人的手掌还在手臂上摩挲......  
被漂亮姐姐这样算不上性骚扰吧......但她来的目的就是为了这个。  
另一边，表面很强势的年上，背地里因身高不够，半截身子费劲地前倾搭在平台。为了不被发现，还微微踮起了脚。  
“你不想和我做吗？”裴柱现快速地问，依旧拽着她不放，眉眼竖着有股火。“担心你个泡泡茶壶，在床上我不会叫你小朋友的，难道是我不够好看？还是我不够成熟啊？”  
姐姐好有拉普资质。  
姜涩琪抬起帽檐，似乎没听完整。  
突然口齿凌厉起来发脾气的学员，像个十足的奶团子。给她的感觉.....意外地亲和？  
“你刚才动作做错了。”她说。  
裴柱现站回地面，指了指自己。姜涩琪正经地点了一下头。  
驴头不对马嘴。教练员顺理成章地绕到学员身后，攒住女人纤细的手腕。  
“我来教你。”  
她把裴柱现拉到再隔两号位的机器，女人被她反过身扣在起压台的上面。  
“这里没人，摄像头也照不到。”  
姜涩琪尚有犹豫，战战兢兢凑到陌生女人的耳边。  
也不是第一次，她却前所未有地紧张——女友今早才刚吵过架，原因是自己的小熊袜子全部被扔掉，嘲笑她的心理年龄只有三岁。  
“所以，你要在没人，监控的死角教我正确的姿势，嗯？”裴柱现侧过头，两人的脸挨得特别近，姜涩琪逆着光都能看到脸孔的白色绒毛和湿汗。  
“就在这里。”  
女孩宽松运动裤的裤脚被女人的平跟鞋撩起，凸出色差分明的脚踝。红棕色长发贴合女人的后背，前者的身体始终没有脱离，抚摸着手腕处的脉搏，小小兔子好像跳得很快，对应左胸口的速率。周围营造已久、对方容貌带来的冷空气，却由于亲近的小动作逐渐融化。  
保持着完美身材的教练员，久违地感受到除了体脂燃烧的灼热。  
她们在接吻，耳鬓厮磨。鼻梁靠在一起，姜涩琪在首次分开后，讨好地蹭了蹭裴柱现的鼻尖，想要得到进一步的奖励。裴柱现则是用吮吸她的唇来告却。毛巾掉在地上，无人暇及，女人耳廓旁边的发蘸上小豹豹出于爱抚舔舐的津液。  
“小点声，姐姐。”姜涩琪在一次分开后，顺势脱下了女人的裤子。  
“不是有你在我身后吗，贴身教学也不赖？”裴柱现轻轻一推。姜涩琪这才对她眼眶旁的痣入了迷，小巧极了，黑色的眼睛水润润的很想要，不得不上前舔了舔。  
不过，本质还是把她当作阿姨吧。裴柱现在心底翻个白眼。  
藏在运动套装下的是成熟女人粉色的蕾丝内裤。姜涩琪兴奋之余，并了并双腿，心想自己怎么能这么母。袜子都被撇了，她的小熊内裤要是被女朋友看见了，会不会直接分手。  
但现在做的行为——  
咕噜，从内裤图案跳出来的小熊咽了一口凉气。  
“不要太往里。”裴柱现撑着器械，有股警告的意味。  
是情趣吗？女孩听话地把修长的手往外收收，滑动的过程中，女人被刺激到了叫出声音。姜涩琪被吓到了，只好放下速度，她卷曲着拱起，去寻找浅层的敏感点。  
因为新的运动流下更多的汗，在女人雕刻的面容停驻了几秒。裴柱现感到喉咙很哑，她已经在姜涩琪不断的抽插下高潮了，身后的小教练埋头苦干，竭力满足客户的景岗敬业，还浑然不自知。  
“要口？”姜涩琪问。  
“我赶时间，可能来不及吧。”裴柱现整理下发梢，快感的热度慢慢消褪，刘海依旧蘸着汗乱得挡眼睛。“嗯，小朋友，下班要和姐姐回家吗？"  
仿若雾霭弥漫的几海里外出现了灯塔。它像浮标似的随海浪起伏，然而真正飘摇的是这艘小船。  
姜涩琪只将舵盘右转少许，稍后，裴柱现笑出声。  
无论如何，她要来了。  
“我想......。你家在哪里？”姜涩琪裹着指尖透明的液体，目光在女人被自己抓红的肩头游弋，暗暗说句对不起。人工手指清理干净后，把裴柱现掉了个身子，解开女人前扣式的胸罩。关系还没达到可以看的程度.....她想着，用手绕着圈揉住胸部，两指快速的爱抚让乳尖渐渐变硬，直视女人被釉体晕染的唇瓣。小野兽的本能令姜涩琪凑过去，舌头勾着含在两鄂之间的柔软舌尖，裴柱现如水的四肢展现如预感一样的躁动。很快不止局限于此，她的手摸着女人的黑发， 嘴角，脖颈，下身紧靠着对方潮湿的地方，再度压上去。  
“加多利山210号，你的资料表里写的。”裴柱现喘息着说。  
俱乐部透明，那张学员教练维持炮友纽带的地址表。  
女孩刚伸进甬道，又不动了。  
她攀登上那座充斥珊瑚礁的孤岛，得以窥探整个白色灯塔的全貌。  
”是的， 假期结束了。姜涩琪，就在你的床上怎么样？“

  
当姜涩琪从小熊枕套爬起来，裹着毯子蹭蹭毛茸茸的边沿，还想赖床，发现女人遗留褶皱凌乱的睡袍顿时吓醒。水缸里的白色新牙具被狠狠地咬过一口，女孩洗漱从平时的三分钟到短短的三十秒，上半身的轻微的印记让她抓起毛巾就冲了五分钟的战斗澡。天，搓红了也没有彻底洗掉。当正午到跑到楼梯下看到摆在餐桌的炸鸡拼盘，她的脸上是崩溃的。  
厨房传来的香味让她忍不住套上鼻塞，怎么会这样啊。  
自从考完选修后，浑身轻松了很多。姜涩琪在没放假的时候找了工作，女朋友和她是一个大学的，只不过不同专业。她学的室内设计，喜欢在学校角落的树下斜靠着画平面图，这里很少有人经过。女友穿着高跟鞋走来，仿佛也发现了这个安静的场所，那个时候高光之下的女孩子意外很美。姜涩琪有点足控，那双艳色的鞋子足以让她慌了神，放得低低的腕部，正面的青色血管鼓起，用力握笔的比例尺划出图框线。她先是用笔尾橡皮的部分戳了戳对方，那个女孩子停止了看书。姜涩琪对她大大纯良的露齿笑，像渴望被抚摸的新生狐狸，近乎肉色的丝袜让她的手从建筑图纸集中到上面的触感，同时不太敢瞄别人。脚背，随后是脚脖，小腿没有的赘肉，细白大腿，隐隐的三角区域，直到女孩子放下书舔弄她的耳廓说“可以随便摸” 为止，她都是小心翼翼的。  
两人在光明正大的交欢过程中，她要求陌生的女孩子可以用足来做，语气特别害羞。草坪被交叠的身体翻滚，做着起劲，残破的树叶落到她的头发，女孩抓着她的背悄悄替她拿了下来，最后当成书签。正意犹未尽的来第二次时，姜涩琪裤兜里的手机铃声响起——레드벨벳《My Second Date》。到了十二点的饭点时间，她帮女孩子穿好衣服，抱起图纸匆匆跑去食堂，还没来得及要联系方式。现实换成童话故事，就是和王子缠绵完全失踪的公主nim。再之后堆积的课业繁多，让她差点忘记，恰巧碰上了和女孩子一起喝奶茶的朴秀荣。有次在洗手间遇到了麻瓜学姐，她想甩甩水到高个女生的脸上询问她们是怎么认识的，看着正在补妆的表演系系花，终究没下得去手。  
在隔壁的舞蹈科，朴秀荣扒拉下睫毛。姜涩琪若有所思地同意，怪不得身材同样很好，而且和系花在外面都是兼职模特的同事。为了再度触摸女孩脚部的触感，她向朴秀荣索求Whats号，秒通过，当晚就约在学校附近的民宿。两人彼此都很开心，一来二去就这么交往了，如今闹得很僵，她根本没空去想什么足不足的事情。  
看商报的老爸不知道她回来了，在姜涩琪下楼的时候，赶快把老花镜扶正，再也没有仔细看报。窝在沙发的男人踌躇了一会，想措辞具体的解释，姜涩琪就撑在他的客桌面前，拨开男人的报纸。  
“爸，你没告诉我，您带了新的女人回来。”  
“......公主大人，听我说。”  
“炸鸡是什么？餐桌上摆的，您不爱吃炸鸡的对吗。您爱吃炸猪排，家里的阿姨按照口味一直服务您，但是她回老家休息了，谁破天荒做了炸鸡。我一个假期没有回来，一下子遇到这种破事，你到底把我妈放在哪里？”  
男人叠起报纸，装作不慌不忙的样子，跶拉拖鞋去厨房叫正在忙乎的人。  
“小现，过来吧，我要向我们的女儿正式介绍你。”  
——我们的。女孩的气血都要吐出来了。  
她猜到了什么，已经懒得再用敬语。夜晚的女人若有若无地抱着她的脑袋，吹着风说你叫我妈吧，上妈妈可以吗。当时口的她觉得女人认为自己童心未泯，埋在浑圆里，妄图制造点童年乐趣。毕竟，欲求不满。女人铁定在玩她，她当时懵了头脑始终都在进攻，抬着女人的双腿抵在墙壁，向下舔弄着脚板。她知道女人的年龄不小，女孩的素质很高也不会讲脏话来调情，情热泛滥后，迷迷糊糊应了“嗯，妈妈好乖”“妈妈真好看”“脚好美”“是妈妈也想继续做”的混账话。  
结果还真的是她妈。操。  
姜涩琪苦恼的要命。  
昨日还是专属学员的女人端着一盘崭新的炸鸡，朝她露出了一个耀眼的微笑。  
简直了，会不会第二天就会找她说，女儿，我们一起去汉江玩泥巴。  
一切尽在女人的掌控中，包括她。  
这个姐姐究竟搞明白没有，姜涩琪表面有些乖戾的目光紧紧跟随，她最喜欢的就是炸鸡了。  
早餐很丰盛，都是西式和韩式的，牛奶橙汁紫菜汤，营养颇丰的麦片和煎鸡蛋，油腻黄金的炸鸡，还有生鱼片等等干性的食物。  
姜涩琪环着双臂坐下来，眉头锁着。  
对面男人旁有个空位，饱腹情爱小说的姜涩琪眯着眼睛，本以为女人会坐到爸身上又搂又抱，亲密无间，很有可能都和爸长期睡了，床伴变成小妈难道还能多看自己一眼吗。然而没想到，女人直接坐到了她的左边。  
“哦，昨晚床上好像在右，不好意思呢。”  
还想起身调动位子的意思。  
姜涩琪在仅仅她能听见的范围，准确无误地听了个遍。  
不用了。她按住女人的手腕。  
炸鸡香香的。“很抱歉，不太熟悉配置，没找到辣椒粉。不过孜然，芸香芥兰，香叶和酱料都有。”裴柱现有条不紊的说完，把小碟先放到姜涩琪的餐盘旁，再递给姜董事。  
这就把这当成家了？真能装，讲话方式一点都不黑泡。姜涩琪在心底，不会翻白眼也想翻个大大的白眼。  
男人没料到进展得如此顺利，本以为要煞费苦心调节家庭关系。起码他宠爱的女人丝毫不抗拒。涩琪是个善良懂事的孩子，绝对能接受的。他有着和女儿同款单眼皮，笑眯眯地说：  
“相处得很融洽嘛，小现做的饭真好吃，有口福了。涩琪，快谢谢人家。”  
她的味觉像含化了的海盐颗粒。  
要谢，开什么玩笑？下步就是叫妈了吗？  
裴柱现托起下巴，还一副非常期待的表情。  
“不是......你和我妈，已经离婚了？”姜涩琪面色紧绷，一直没松开。  
“我是那种随随便便的男人吗？早就离了。连谢谢都不说，别人一大早辛苦准备，懂什么叫做基本礼仪”姜董事重重拍了拍桌子，用开会时严肃的腔调道。  
一大早——  
女人在这时握住她在桌下无处安放的手，插入她的指缝，扣住。  
姜涩琪不方便甩开，发出了一个短促的气音。  
好可爱哦。裴柱现用另一只手揉平了她眉头的皱纹。“好了，吃饭吧。”  
“......谢谢。”姜涩琪理所当然抽出手，拿起刀叉夹了一块炸鸡。她扫了一眼瓷盘无意被自己叉子划出的痕迹。  
“味道怎么样？”  
“可以。”姜涩琪说，为了证明般指了指自己鼓动的脸颊，还不错。  
嗓子却堵堵的，她一点都没有消化父母离婚的事实。  
“本来也想叫你吃顿饭。涩琪，你的哥哥也要结婚了，双喜临门啊。”男人不无高兴地宣布，脸色又很担忧。“我不急着你喊小现关于母亲的称呼......”  
姜涩琪不想再问关于妈妈的任何相关，国外的哥哥打不打光棍也没干系。她一心都扑在这个女人的身上，和爪子。从表里填写的学员名字起，裴柱现的存在每一个点都对她的胃口，长相，相处不多显现的性格，平素冰冷和简短的语句和对她温柔异常的声线，也许跟无数个人的平等对待，上床的姿态，被深入的欲拒还迎，但最后也只是弄了很浅的位置。  
连这个炸鸡也真的，真的，姜涩琪感到被凌迟一样，屈辱到极致。  
她盯着扫得空空的盘子，双手呈给女人。  
“小妈以后还能给我做炸鸡吗？”  
她实在是想埋进五颜六色的调料碟，跑到外面好认不出是姜涩琪。

“当然，我们还要一起去健身噢。”

——tbc——


End file.
